Adventures: The Beginning
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: A pup with no name meets the PAW Patrol and becomes almost instant friends (albeit oddly) with the pups. What lies in store for him here?
1. The No-name Pup

**A/N - Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers!**

**This is the first chapter of the first story in the reboots of 'Adventures' and 'Misadventures'. The stories will be posted in chronological order to avoid any confusion, a chapter a day until done. A whole month of uploads! There is also a poll at my profile, asking whether or not to erase the stories being rebooted - please leave your thoughts.**

**P.S. If you were reading ahead and saw these strange (and somewhat stupid) comments, visit my profile for more information.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights. All rights are owned by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Spin Master and Viacom.**

It was another seemingly ordinary day in Adventure Bay and everyone was going about their business quite well. **[There's something you don't see everyday.]** And for one stray pup, that meant scouring for scraps to survive and locating shelter if the weather took a turn for the worse.

This pup was an albino Bernese mountain dog with all white fur, a bright pink nose and frighteningly icy blue eyes. He had no name; strangely enough, he did not want one. **[Now applying no-name status to character. Wait, what?]** He never smiled, let alone laughed; neither did he get angry. **[At least he won't get upset at your blunders, Marshall. ... Sorry.]** He could talk his way out of literally anything and then turn the tables on the other person, or pup, very quickly. He knew everything there is to know about interrogations, discussions and arguments, as he had learned from his now-deceased father, who was one of the best in his field. **[I am sorry for his loss. Even though he won't show any emotions toward the apology.]** But despite this, he never felt any bad emotions toward whatever interrogees he had – for that matter, he never felt any emotions whatsoever toward anything – because he really was kind and did many good deeds, however stoically. **[But stoics aren't bad. ... We just established that, didn't we? I have a strong urge to shut up and relieve readers from my stupidity.]**

Today was fairly normal, and he was getting along nicely, when he saw a chocolate Labrador windsurfing on the azure water. He knew who it was – Zuma – and he did nothing but call over the Lab to warn him about the danger posed by the sea. **[That's not actually nothing. That could very well save his life.][Also, good decisions by the characters will be called "Plothills", and bad ones will be known as "Plotholes". Remember this for future reference.]**

"Hey. Zuma. I want you to come on over here for a second," he said.

Bewildered as to how this dog knew his name, especially considering he didn't know his, but even more perplexed as to why this dog wanted to see him, Zuma surfed over to have a chat. **[Zuma has clearly never been taught 'Stranger Danger'. That's a plothole.]** Once there, he opened his mouth, but the mountain dog beat him to it.

"One: I know your name because you are part of a famous team. Two: I don't have a name, and three: I wanted you to know that those waters are really perilous, with plenty of powerful waves that can put a gash in a ship of steel." **[Ouch. That's some powerful hydraulic action. I know I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that.]**

Zuma was caught off-guard by how the pup knew everything he was going to say, but didn't want to question it. Rather, he wanted to know more about this mysterious pup. **[I'd call that a plothill. Always get to know people you meet.]**

"What bweed awe you?" he questioned with his speech impediment. **[For those of you unfamiliar with speech defects, this one is known as rhotacism. It turns 'r' sounds into 'w' sounds. But why am I telling you what it does when the sentence made it perfectly clear? I should shut up now. But I won't.]**

"Bernese mountain dog," was the flat response.

"You don't look like those I once saw, dude," Zuma wondered aloud.

"That's because I'm a sort of "victim" of albinism. It's the condition that prevents melanin from being produced." **[I had to do a bit of research on this one because I couldn't remember if Bernese mountain dogs could be albinos. I'm stupid. All animals can be albinos. I think. Ah, more research to be done.]**

"What's –"

"Melanin is the pigment that gives your skin, fur and eyes their distinct colours. Like you; your fur is that shade of brown because – never mind." **[Cuts off his speech because it would involve several instances of sesquipedalian loquaciousness - that is, big words. (Ironic, isn't it?)]**

"So you don't have mel – mela – melanin?"

"Not much anyway." His face had not moved.

"If I can ask, dude, why don't you smile?" Zuma inquired.

"There's nothing at which to smile. There almost never is," was the, again, curt answer. **[Old grammar being used. Interesting.]**

"Does that mean you don't have a sense of humouh?"

"It does; the same way you don't have rhotacism." **[Ah, the old "this is this the same way that is that" cliché. It's a good cliché, though.]**

"But –"

"I know. That was the point, Zuma. I do have a sense of humour, and I can tell good jokes, but I just won't laugh or smile," the Bernese mountain dog explained.

"Oh. Hey, how about –" Zuma started to suggest something, but was cut off again.

"Sure, let's go greet them now. I'm sure they'll be interested in the new pup visiting them," the white dog said. **[This guy's good.]**

"How do you do that, man?" asked a very confused chocolate Labrador.

"One of my perks. Now let's go."

And on that note, they headed to the Lookout.

Meanwhile, the other five pups were playing volleyball. This was usually accompanied by Marshall getting impossibly tangled in the net, and such was the case as Zuma and the mysterious pup approached.

"Mawshall, dude, how do you keep doing that?" asked the now laughing Zuma.

"I guess I'm just really lucky," Marshall replied, sending another round of chuckles through the group. Of course, all but one pup were laughing. **[Wonder who.]**

Chase was the first to notice this, and stopped laughing immediately. This caused everyone else to stop their fit of laughter. Chase walked up to that deadpan-faced pup, who was completely unphased by the sight of the German Shepherd police pup sauntering toward him. And as you may have guessed, the pup knew exactly what Chase was going to say.

"One: I'm not laughing because I don't laugh. Two: I don't have a name. Three: I'm here to see you and the rest of the pups, Chase. And don't ask how I know your name, because Zuma can tell you," he stated in one breath. **[Aw, now he's just showing off.]**

Everyone except Zuma was stunned into silence; the most so was the one with his questions answered. Chase couldn't believe how this pup from seemingly nowhere knew what he was going to say before he said even a word. **[Well, he did learn from one of the best. Maybe you should too. ... Sorry.]**

The white pup walked up to Chase and said to him in a voice so low that no one but those two could hear;

"And tell Skye before it's too late. You never know what may happen." **[And now your secret's out. Tough luck, Chase.]**

Chase all but fainted. **[Oops.]**

"It's alright everyone, nobody panic, he's fine. He'll be awake in, I don't know, six hours?" joked the pup without as much as the slightest smirk.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled so loudly that Ryder showed his head by the railing. **[Guess they took his straight face to mean that he was serious. Mistake by everyone.]**

"What's going on down there? And why is Chase on the ground?" was his inquiry.

"Chase fainted, Ryder. No big deal," said someone.

"Oh, okay." **[Why did he dismiss that so nonchalantly?]**

He took a couple steps away from the balcony, but suddenly had to do a double take because someone unfamiliar had answered him; with his name, no less. He looked down and saw an alarmingly white pup. _He answered me_, Ryder thought. He went down the elevator for a further investigation. **[Never mind...]**

Said white pup was now explaining to the others that he was just pulling their legs (something which Marshall, who was now out of the net, took quite literally) when Ryder approached. The pup heard the boy's footsteps and, without turning around, did what he does best.

"One: I don't have a name. Two: ask Zuma how I know you. Three: Chase is completely fine; he will awake in the next three seconds." **[*****sigh* He did not just do that again.]**

Sure enough, Chase came to and opened his eyes to see concern on the faces of everyone but the deadpan pup.

"Where is he? I want to speak to him," said Chase immediately. **[That was ... blunt.]**

"Right here, Chase," was the quick and flat reply.

"Come with me into the lookout. Now." This somewhat fierce invitation did not pierce his stoicism.

"Sure."

With that, the two walked inside.

"Okay, listen up. How did you know?" Chase wanted answers.

"I'm an expert at these things. It was obvious," the albino pup said. **[To you. And everyone who watches the show.]**

"But we've only known you for one minute –"

"Five, because you fainted."

"– Right. But even so, how?"

"I'm an expert."

"Oh, no you're not. Someone told you. Who was it?!" shouted a now very angry Chase.

"You did." **[He pretty much just got angry at himself; unknowingly at that. How does one do that?]**

Chase's anger vanished into thin air and was replaced with disbelief. "What?" was all he could muster.

"You show far too much affection to her, albeit concealing it well, for me not to notice. When I came, you were in a haze staring at her when she spiked the ball almost hard enough to put a hole into the ground. **[That's impressive.]** You seemed like you were proud, but a bit more than proud. You were –"

"Don't say it! I give. I do love her. I've been smitten since she joined the team. I never want her to get hurt; if she did, I'd probably starve myself until she got better. I do. I really, really do love her," Chase admitted desperately. **[Remember how we said he could turn the tables on anyone really quickly? Yeah.]**

"Mhm. That's what I thought. But don't go and tell her; I better go get her for you. It'd be better. Trust me."

Chase nodded and waited in the lookout while the "expert" pup went outside to see Skye and bring her to Chase. **[Thank you for talking to us. ... I sound like a machine.]**

"Hope this goes well," Chase muttered nervously to himself. **[It probably will. Or this isn't a fanfic. Sorry for breaking the fourth wall. But ... then again, almost everything I've said broke the fourth wall. Yeah. I really should shut up.]**

Luckily for the stoic pup, she was all by herself. This setting gave him a brilliant notion.

"Hey Skye," he said as he approached the tree under which Skye sat.

"Hey, um…" she began before he stopped her.

"Don't bother with the name, because I don't want one," he stated.

"Thanks. Would have taken a while to make one for you," she replied with a giggle. While laughing, she noticed that he didn't laugh. She remembered how he had said, during his rather startling introduction, that he didn't laugh. She made a mental note to ask him later.

"So –"

"Actually, I wanted to see what was up." **[And he did it again. Maybe we should put in a counter to see how many times he does it. What do you readers think?]** Skye shook her head at how he had known what she wanted to say. It would take a while to get used to it.

"It seemed like you were worried about something. Or someone. Maybe Chase. I do know how you feel." It was spoken as though it wanted a smirk, but of course there was none. **[And now you're done too, Skye.]**

"But – but how did you know? Someone told you, didn't they? When I get my hands on them," she fumed.

"Well, prepare to get your hands on yourself." Another smirk-statement came from the white Bernese. **[Again, how does one get mad at themselves unknowingly? That should be against the laws of emotion.]**

She was taken completely aback. "I told you? But –"

"Not literally. I mean that you showed it through your actions. While the others," he said gesturing to them, "were playing, you were sitting here. Given the circumstances, that could mean a few things, but only one stood out. You are here worrying about him, because you –"

"No, please! Keep your voice down. I admit it. Chase has been my crush ever since I joined. He's just so brave and strong and –" **[Don't continue that list. It could take a while.]**

"All good. Stop worrying now. He's fine. Go talk to him and see for yourself." He had cut her off because he knew the things that would have been said and didn't want to hear all of them. **[Thank you. Somehow, he expresses how I feel.]**

"Okay. I will." She stood up and ran over to the lookout, where the albino Bernese mountain dog knew that new things awaited. **[This is gonna be - wait. That's the END? Noooooooooooo! ... Sorry.]**

**And that's it for the first installment of this fanfic! Hope you enjoyed. Of course, you don't have to. Well, at least let me know what I can change to make it more enjoyable! You know what to do. Do what you do best and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N - Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers!**

**This is the second installment of "Adventures: The Beginning", and I don't know how I've done with this one, so of course, I'm gonna need feedback to see what I could change in the story to make it more enjoyable. Anyways, here's the second part!**

**P.S. Before someone complains about my comments throughout the story, the original stories had them, and I'm just reposting what I have there. Apologies for any reading inconveniences.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I own no rights whatsoever to this show. They are owned by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Spin Master and Viacom.**

As Skye walked toward the Lookout, the no-name pup watched on from a very safe distance. He knew he didn't need to eavesdrop, as he already knew the inevitable outcome. **[OR DID HE?! ... Sorry.]** However, after a minute of impatient waiting, he decided to watch the others play their game of volleyball.

"Hey, No-name –" began Rocky.

"No. And I don't want a name." **[He's picking up right where he left off.]**

"Huh. He seems weally stwict about his name, or lack theweof," remarked Zuma whilst continuing the game.

"Wonder why he's like that," Marshall said.

"It's probably best if we don't interfere with that. It could be rather personal," stated Rocky wisely. **[Plothill.]**

"I guess you're right. But I still would like to know."

"I'd have to agree with Rocky on this one," declared Rubble, who had been silent until now. "It's not right to intrude on his past."

"Yeah, I won't ask." Marshall complied at last, punctuating his statement with a rare successful spike of the ball. "Hopefully no one else will."

Meanwhile, Chase was waiting for his crush to show up to be able to explain his love for her, to her. He glanced outside and saw her gleefully strolling toward the door. **[Wait. We said before this scene that the no-name pup waited for a minute. Does this mean that she's really slow, or am I just unable to count time?] **Of a sudden, his heart rate doubled and his breathing started to become hitched as he watched the pup of his sweetest dreams approach him. Before, he had thought she was outrageously beautiful, but now, since he had confessed to the Bernese mountain dog, he started to see her in a different light. He had never noticed certain things before, and now he could see them clearly. **[No ideas people. And now I made you get those ideas. I really am stupid, aren't I?]** He began to feel lightheaded. As she came closer, and closer, and still closer …

He fainted. **[Oops.]**

Skye had just entered the lookout when the German Shepherd hit the ground unconscious. Concern, worry and anxiety hit her like a rogue wave and she immediately dashed over to see if he was all right. **[The beginning of the start of the second sentence statement seems to be seemingly tautologously repetitively redundant.]**

In the distance, the stoic, albino Bernese mountain dog half-saw the incident and instantly knew what had occurred. **[****He _is_ good.] **He rushed – well, he would have, had he shown any emotions – to the scene. **[But he doesn't, so he didn't rush. ... I really am going to add a counter for my stupidity moments so we can keep track of how many stupid things that I say throughout the stories.]**

"Ch-Chase, h-he –" started Skye through sobs.

"Will be fine," the all-white pup said.

"H-How can y-you be so, so CALM?" Skye almost shouted at him. **[The same way I can be so stupid. He's always calm.]**

"He did the exact same thing a while ago. It happens when his emotions become too much for him to handle," he said without shifting his tone.

"How –"

"I caused his first faint." **[Must he really do that? It seems as though he loves to, though, so we won't stop him.]**

"WHAT?" **[This shouldn't be news to you. Weren't you there when he fainted first?]**

"He'll tell you how when he wakes up now." **[That rhymed, actually.]**

Chase's eyes began to open.

"How do you do that?" Skye pondered aloud. **[Thank you for asking the question for me.]**

"I'm an expert at these things. It's the same way I knew your secret," said the no-name pup. **[He always loves to say that. Maybe it could be a catch-phrase. ... Hmm. That could be a subject of interest somewhere down the line.]**

"What … secret?" asked an extremely groggy Chase.

Skye gasped and was about to begin to breathe at a dangerous rate, but was calmed down by the pup standing next to her. He gave her a look that said "go ahead", and she did just that. She began:

"Chase…"

"Yeah, Skye?" Chase was still fairly faint. **[Stealth Pun. Also, Incredibly Lame Pun.]**

Skye took a deep breath. _Here goes!_ she thought.

"I love you." **[That was about as blunt as I am stupid.]**

Chase hit the floor again. **[Oops. Again.]**

The resounding thud of Chase's third faint brought attention to the pups having their game. They rushed **[Actually rushed this time, because they actually show emotion.]** to the site of the incident to see Chase on the floor; Skye patiently waiting, seemingly for Chase to arise; and the albino pup, looking indifferent as usual. **['Indifferent as usual'. That's an accurate phrase right there.] **And of course, before they could speak:

"Chase fainted again. Don't ask why, because it's personal." **[*****sigh* This guy just loves to do that, doesn't he?]**

Rocky shook his head in bemusement, Zuma facepawed and slightly chuckled, Rubble stood with his mouth agape and Marshall tilted his head in utter bewilderment. It still struck them as unbelievable to see that the pup had, once again, read their minds. **[Reactions to Mind Reading 101.]**

"Why is it personal?" asked Marshall.

Every pup, who was currently conscious, turned his head to the Dalmatian and gave him a look that screamed "why did you ask that?". **[Answer? Because he exercises his stupidity to a level almost parallel to mine. That's saying something.]**

Marshall was confused for a few seconds, wondering as to why everyone was staring at him, before realising his error and sighing in discontent at his own stupidity. **[At least he knows he was being stupid. Sometimes I can't even say that.]**

To change the subject, the Bernese mountain dog said, "I find it strange that Chase hasn't awoken yet. Usually situations like these would have him wake up now."

Chase immediately (yet slowly) came to, causing invisible annoyance to the speaker. "I knew that was going to happen." **[It does only happen every single time you say anything about it.]**

"You know evewything, don't you?" asked the speech-impeded pup. **[It's really likely. At least he doesn't have to worry about something like stupidity, like me.]**

"No, but I know quite a lot of things," answered the white pup truthfully.

"What don't you know?" inquired Rocky.

"…That's a good question. I don't know how to answer that," was the joking reply. **[Haha. Wow. That's actually pretty funny.]**

Everyone but the joker burst into a small fit of laughter.

"But I do know that I want to leave, now that Chase seems fine," the pup stated, giving a supremely miniscule nod of the head to Skye, who had been silent while waiting for Chase to snap back into consciousness. Only she saw that nod and she smiled slightly at it. **[That's a slick-ish move on his part.]** "What do you think, pups?" he continued.

"Yeah. Come on guys, let's head back to the volleyball game," Rubble said, and everyone complied.

As the five pups walked away, Chase, still on the ground, spoke up:

"Did you just say what I thought you said?"

Skye was still anxious about her confession, but nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Chase then sat up and said so quietly that it was barely audible:

"If I had said it, it would still have been true." **[Indirect confession. Thankfully, people are smart and can decipher its true meaning.]**

It was Skye's turn to faint. **[Oops. Yet again.]**

Outside, the Bernese mountain dog heard the whole conversation, and the other thud, and said to himself, "I guess they really are similar in many ways." **[And that's what makes them perfect for each other.]**

**And there's the end of this one! Stupid me made a few stupid comments as you read, and if you like those, just let me know! If not, I'll make them less stupid. If possible. I don't know. Because I'm stupid.**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


	3. Acceptances and Inclusions

**A/N - Hello, fellow, fanfic readers 'n' writers!**

**This is going to be a chapter that I hope some, if not all, of you will enjoy, because we have a few more, shall we say, 'interesting' moments in the story. But I'm not going to give you any spoilers, so you'll have to read for yourself. And, of course, send a review along with it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I really didn't want to have to say this because we all know already, but no rights to the show are mine.**

After coming to, Skye saw her favourite German Shepherd standing over her. Their closeness sent a jolt of electricity through her spine as she recalled what had just happened. Chase moved back a little to allow her to get up.

"Do you really mean that?" was the first thing she uttered.

"You sound like me when you confessed just now! And my answer is the same as yours too," Chase responded.

Skye felt as though she was going to collapse again, but kept her balance and consciousness. **[Oh thank goodness. I was getting tired of saying 'Oops'.]** She asked, "I can't tell you how long I've wanted to tell you that secret," she admitted.

"Oh, so that's what he meant by 'secret'," Chase mused.

"Yeah."

"Did, by any chance, that pup find out your secret before you came?" Chase suddenly asked. **[Hmm. Perceptiveness is functional.]**

"Yeah…how did you know?" she inquired.

"Same thing happened to me."

"Oh. And that reminds me; how come you fainted after he showed up?"

"All he did was tell me to tell you my secret before it was too late. It shocked me as to how a pup we had only known for thirty seconds figured out my best-kept secret," Chase explained. **[It would shock everyone. Don't feel special. ... Sorry.]**

"Then what?" asked the cockapoo.

"Then, when I took him inside the Lookout, I asked him how he knew; his answer was that he was 'an expert'."

"Hey, that's what he said when he predicted your regaining of consciousness just now. He really is an expert." **[I guess so.]**

"I guess so." **[I just said that.]**

As the two pups chatted away in the tall building, the no-name pup of which they were speaking was currently acting as referee in the new game that was being played; soccer. He fit the role well. **[Of course he did. He's a stoic.]**

Presently Rubble scored with his signature 'Rocket Kick', making the score 1-0.

"Yeah! That's what I like to see!" shouted Rocky, who was the goalkeeper teamed up with the English Bulldog.

"Aw, I thought I had that one," Zuma complained.

"Don't worry; we'll get 'em next time!" The ever-enthusiastic Marshall said optimistically. **[Plothill. Encourage others; that shows kindness.]**

The albino pup had already placed the ball on the centre spot and signaled to the now trailing team to get the game under way again.

The pups were all having a good time when their collars lit up and Ryder's voice was heard:

"All pups, to the Lookout!" **[All...pups? That's a new one...]**

"Ryder needs us!" the PAW Patrol all chorused as they dashed off to the building.

The Bernese decided to follow them to see what the problem was. He didn't intend on interfering. **[Key words: intend on.]**

As the four pups entered the Lookout, Marshall became tangled in a rope and fell onto almost all of the pups, tangling them up in the process. Then the no-name pup walked through the door.

"You're always so knotted up in getting here, you forget to look where you're going," he smirk-said. **[Pun.]**

Almost everyone laughed. **[Guess who didn't. ... Well, it's a bit of an easy guess, isn't it?]**

The joker entered the elevator and only then did the elevator activate. It slightly confused the pups, but thought nothing of it.

As they reached the top, all of the pups except the whitest one jumped out and assumed their positions. Said whitest one stayed behind and listened to the orders being given.

PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase called out the well-known catchphrase with a face of seriousness. **[It's Chase. He may be Not So Stoic, but he's still serious most of the time.]**

"Thanks for hurrying over, pups," Ryder began whilst pressing the button on his Pup pad.

"What happened this time?" the stoic pup said to himself. **[That would have been disrespectful had it been said to anyone. Almost-plothole.]**

The answer soon came. "Mr. Porter's store has become a victim of larceny."

The sentence was met with blank stares. **[Ummm...]**

"He means it was robbed." **[Thank you.]** All heads turned to the Bernese mountain dog, who had spoken. "What?" he questioned.

"How did you know that?" Ryder asked, "I thought I would have to explain it myself." **[But you didn't! ... I really can't believe I did it again. I can't go a chapter without doing it, can I?]**

"I was once an interrogator for the police in another town. I was following in the paw prints of my newly deceased father; no remorse please."

"How come you left, dude?" asked a now very curious Zuma.

"I got fired doing my job too well." **[How does one do that? That should not be possible.]**

"WHAT?" everyone yelled almost indignantly. **[Funny how they develop close feelings for anyone good, even though they've known them for one day.]**

"I had become a trusted interrogator for the police there because I had never lost any suspect. One of my interrogees was actually a friend of one of the younger police officers. When I got him to confess, word leaked out to the officer and he actually got me removed for it. It was not a good day."

"That's not right! We –" Ryder began to say, but was interrupted.

"No." **[Cuts someone off again. That's his specialty.]**

"…No?" Ryder asked, stunned.

"No?" everyone else asked.

"No." **[I'm hearing a lot of 'No's.]** The voice was flatter than a fresh sheet of paper. "I never actually liked it there; it was just the only option at the time and I really wanted to be an interrogator, so I was self-forced into it. Mistake on my part. Then, I came here in search of a different occupation, but had no luck."

"Hmm…well I think we can do something about that."

"Yes, I do too. I would love to." **[He did it yet again. And I can bet my house he'll continue to do it.]**

Everyone was confused and scared as to what he had agreed to, but realised when Ryder revealed a white collar with a white tag sporting a white magnifying glass. **[White. White. And more white. I mean, it suits him, obviously, but still.]**

"Then welcome to the team!"

Everyone cheered and shouted for joy. Except one. **[Duh. ... Sorry.]**

"There's just one problem," the albino said. **[This time he has a reason not to smile.]**

Silence.

"What would you like to call me?" **[Whaaa?]**

More silence. Until:

"You want a name?" The question was by Marshall.

"No. **[NOOO! ... Sorry.]** But a nickname will work. What'll it be?" **[YESSS! ... Sorry, again.]**

Yet more silence as everyone thought of a nickname for their new teammate.

Skye suddenly piped up. "How about 'The Expert'?"

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Chase…" was the reminding answer. **[Have you forgotten what he did for you? He - never mind.]**

"…Oh! Right. I think that will work."

"But why?" asked Rocky.

"We'll explain it to you later. Now, what was that mission?" The Expert asked.

**That's the end of this chapter! Our stoic pup finally has a name - sorry, nickname. That was actually something I added in to stop me from having to use so many alternatives, so now I can use that too! Anyway, new nicknames aside, please review!**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to write! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


End file.
